1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use with cement trucks. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved concrete chute apparatus used to prevent accidental discharge of cement from cement trucks while the truck is moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for blocking the cement discharge path found on cement trucks, thus preventing the road hazards, property damage, and personal injury caused by debris falling from cement truck chutes.
Cement trucks typically have chutes which are used to pour cement at a construction site. Cement debris may form on the chute after the cement is poured. This cement debris may accidentally fall out of the chute while the truck is returning from the construction site. This may be a hazard to drivers behind the truck and may form undesirable deposits on the roads.
In order to avoid the cement debris from falling out of the chute while returning from the construction site, the chute is often washed off with water at the construction site, and the resulting residue dumped in vacant land or fields. This concrete residue creates environmental problems, as it kills plants, contaminates waterways, and is a source of injury to humans and animals. Consequently, it is increasingly forbidden to wash concrete chutes in this manner. As such, another method to prevent such debris from falling from cement trucks is needed.
Devices that attempt to avoid this problem are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,461 to Jamieson discloses an apparatus for automatically sealing an articulated chute. Jamieson '461 essentially describes an apparatus which positions itself under the articulated chute when the chute is in the dispensing position. However, Jamieson '461 does not make any provision for those construction sites where there would be no room for the apparatus below the chute. Further, Jamieson '461 requires numerous, moving parts.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,299 to Stimson discloses a concrete chute apparatus. Stimson '299 essentially describes an apparatus which is pivotally or hingedly mounted to a chute. Yet, Stimson '299 requires manipulation to be arranged in the correct position. Further, Stimson '299 requires means to prevent the apparatus from being arranged in the incorrect position. For example, Stinson '299 may inadvertently be placed in the closed position while dispensing cement, thus Stimson '299 has the potential to block the chute while cement is being dispensed, which could cause cement to flow over the sides of the chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,128 to Lewis discloses a concrete mixer chute cap. However, Lewis '128 requires manual placement by the truck driver. Further, such a chute cap may become lost, as it is not fastened to the chute while not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,398 to Cronquist discloses a flap for a cement truck back. Cronquist '398 essentially describes an apparatus that positions itself under the articulated chute when the chute is in the dispensing position. However, Cronquist '398 does not make any provision for those construction sites where there would be no room for the apparatus below the chute. Further, Cronquist '398 requires manual placement.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device that is positioned above the chute while cement is dispensing. Further, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device that requires no moving parts. The aforementioned patents do not describe a device that cannot become lost or dissociated from the chute, or a device that does not require manual positioning. Furthermore, the above-mentioned patents do not satisfy the additional limitations of the prior art set forth above.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved concrete chute apparatus. A need exists for an apparatus that has no moving parts. A need exists for an apparatus that is connected to the chute and thus cannot become lost. A need exists for an apparatus that does not require or occupy space below the cement chute. Finally, a need exists for an apparatus that does not require manual placement. In these regards, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs. In this respect, the concrete chute apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blocking the cement discharge path.